The Trio
by sasami-no-tenchi
Summary: Three girls from the real world venture into the Yu-gi-oh world. Warning- tea, yami, joey and tristen bashing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Get it! Good! I do, however own Kaori, Koneko, and Ryoko. They are patterned off of my two sisters and myself. /"etc."/- Kaori mind link /etc./ - Kaori talking \"etc."\- Koneko mind link \etc.\- Koneko talking - Ryoko mind link - Ryoko talking "etc."- Everyone else talking  
  
My name is Kaori. I am a witch. I cast spells, sometimes for specific reasons, sometimes for fun. I have two very trustworthy friends who know my secret. One is named Koneko. The other is named Ryoko. We're the best of friends. For a while now, we had been working on this one spell. It was a transportation spell that would take my friends and I to another world of our choice. We had finally gotten around to casting our spell. It had worked! We were in the Yu-gi-oh World!  
  
I walked into the classroom, with my friends right next to me. We instinctively shied away from the group of students that were dueling off to the left. We headed towards the back of the room. There were few people within the six desks, in the right corner. We each sat down in one of the desks. I sat behind a tall brunette, who didn't even look up from his laptop at us, as we passed. Koneko sat behind me, and Ryoko sat to the left of her. I turned my chair around, so that I could face Koneko better. /I challenge you to a duel, Ko. You're getting sloppy. / I declared. Koneko glared at me. \Fine. But, if I win, you have to ask Ryou out! \ She grinned devilishly. I returned the glare full force, and then grinned as a thought struck me. /Ok. / I replied, cheerfully. /But, if I win, you ask Malik out. / She lost her grin \All right, but I don't expect to loose\ /I don't expect to either/ Ryoko laughed. \ / Fine! \ / We started the duel; it was Duelist Kingdom rules. It wasn't very intense, and anyone who tried to watch it got told off by Ryoko. Though, some watched from afar. Half-way through the duel, Koneko had her Wingweaver out in attack mode, with one magic/trap card on her side and I had The Forgiving Maiden face down, in defense mode, along with Trap Hole and Change of Heart face down. It was my turn. I drew a card, slowly. As I was taking the top card from my deck, I caught sight of the back of the next card. I panicked. As any duelist should know, the backs of certain cards are shaded three different hues. One is a blue, one a gold, and one a red. (AN: Really True! I should know! I have one!) The back of the next card was of a gold hue. I freaked out when I saw this, and slammed the top card back down. After all, I had left that card at the apartment we just rented! Why, not to mention how did it get back in my deck? \You put that card in your deck? Are you insane?!\ I realized then, several things. One, her deck was not totally straight. Two, I could see a reddish hued card, or more like the edge of one. Three, I hadn't been the only person to see the gold hued card. Four, Koneko had said, more like yelled that statement aloud. So much for not having people pay attention to us. Oh, well. We'll fix it somehow. Oh yes, did I mention five? There were many more people in the room than before. Six would have to be the large number of people staring at us. Wow. Things have really started out great. Suddenly the door opens. Salvation in the hands of the evil teacher, Ms. Chono! What a person to be in debt to! We gathered up our cards and placed them in our secret pockets, which we had made in our uniforms. She walked to her desk, and placed her purse on it. She then walked back to the door and looked out of it. All the students were watching her. She then stepped back into the classroom and closed the door. "We were supposed to get some new students today, but I guess they're late." She declared. Koneko, Ryoko and I exchanged glances, before I spoke up. /Miss Chono, we're right here. / She noticed us and replied "my mistake. Come up and introduce yourselves." We all got up and headed towards her. Ryoko went first. /I'm Kaori. / \Koneko. \ "Any reason you ladies are all wearing the boys' uniform?" Ms. Chono asked. We could tell she didn't buy it, but Ms. Chono then told us to take our seats, and the boredom of school started.  
  
I walked towards the bathroom, while Koneko and Ryoko went to reserve a tree. We had made our own lunch, because we never trust school food. As I walked in, I noticed Tea following me. I sighed heavily. Trust the peach girl to try to make new friends out of everyone, even those who didn't want her for a friend. I rushed ahead, and hid in one of the stalls. As she entered, she glanced around and then left again. I sighed in relief. I went to fix my hair in a braid, and then left the bathroom. As I was looking around for my friends, I bumped into someone. It was lucky that he wasn't carrying a tray, as we were both sent to the floor. I stood back up, and turned to him, offering a hand. It was then that I realized who I had ran into. It was Ryou Bakura! /Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. / "That's ok. I'm fine." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. "Sorry. My name's Ryou." /I'm Kaori. / "Ice? That's a pretty name." /Thanks. Hey, um. Do you want to sit with me and my friends? If you aren't sitting with anyone else, I mean. / "That would be nice. Thank you." We headed toward the tree where Ryoko and Koneko were seated. As we approached, we witnessed Ryoko getting into a fight. I glanced over to see who she was arguing with, and almost laughed out loud. It was Joey. This I had to see, not to mention get in on. They were even starting to draw a crowd. Though, that was understandable, considering how loud they were yelling. "I'm just sayin! Girls aren't as strong as boys." Now, even I wanted to hurt Joey. Badly. "Oh dear." Ryou moaned beside me. I had forgotten that they were sort of friends. Ryoko had gotten up, and was shaking her fist at him. "Oh, I'm soooo scared! The weak girl and her invisible friend and the little stick girl are going to hurt me." I looked around, but didn't spot Tea anywhere. Looks like he was all Koneko's. Nobody calls her little, not to mention stick girl, and gets away with it. I'd probably help, because he called me invisible. I pushed my way through the crowd that had gathered in a circle, around Joey and Tristan and Ryoko and Koneko. Ryou was right behind me. Ko had been at the edge of the circle, almost in the crowd, until Joey called her that. Now, she was striding up to him. I made it to the inside of the circle, just in time to see Koneko wind back and let Joey have it, in the nose. There was a pause, but then Tristan jumped toward Ko, yelling. I guess he was out for revenge. Ryoko sped foreword, intercepting him. She slammed her fist into his stomach. He wobbled, but managed to stay up. I was surprised. Usually, when someone gets punched by Ryoko, they go down. I hastily dropped down, to one knee. I slammed my other foot into the backs of his knees. He went down like a sack of potatoes. This time he stayed down. Guess he had been too stupid to fall down when Ryoko hit him. I got back up, and the crowd dispersed, leaving me, Ko, Ryo, Ryou, and the two knocked out idiots. /So. Want to find somewhere else to eat? / After we found another place to sit, we all began to eat. Ryou had decided to stay with us, as he wasn't at all in agreement with what Joey had said, and what ways he had expressed his opinion. Ryou turned toward me and smiled. "So, why are you all wearing the boys uniform, anyway?" He asked. We all laughed. /We weren't lying when we said it was a horrible childhood story. / "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up." He muttered, ashamed. We all laughed harder, and he looked at us confused. /Koneko had a very annoying cat, a while back. He once got in the middle of a prank we were going to play on these girls at our old school. / I burst out laughing, and it took me a minute to calm down. /You see, we were going to dump powdered pink chalk on them. The cat accidentally toppled the can of powdered chalk all over himself. The cat was tinted pink for a month! / He grinned as we all began laughing again. "I see what you mean!" He laughed a bit himself, and in spite of the knowing glances Ryoko and Koneko were giving each other, I couldn't help but smile brightly, myself. This would be the start of a great friendship.  
  
End of chapter one!  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!  
  
sasami_no_tenchi 


	2. Chapter TwoOrange Paint!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Get it! Good! I do, however own Kaori, Koneko, and Ryoko. They are patterned off of my two sisters and myself. AN: I have very unpredictable ideas of writing, so I'll get to what happened when we first arrived eventually. Though, be warned! I love to jump around in timelines. Mostly when I explain past events, it will be when one of the characters are telling another about them. I don't like to use flashbacks a lot in my writing. Also, the story for now will be told from Kaori's PoV. It might change in the future, but I'm keeping it this way for now. Also-this story contains Tea, Yami, Tristan, Joey, and minor Duke bashing. I already have the pairings picked out, but review and tell me what you think! ^ etc. ^-Kaori's Journal /"etc."/- Kaori mind link /etc./ - Kaori talking \"etc."\- Koneko mind link \etc.\- Koneko talking - Ryoko mind link - Ryoko talking "etc."- Everyone else talking Now-to the story!  
  
^ 4-20-04 Wednesday Journal-  
Several months have passed and we've all settled in, for the most part. Ryou sits with us at lunch each day, and he's stopped sitting near Joey and Tristan. Though he isn't talking to them, he's still friends with Yugi. We all agree that Yugi is so sweet and he shouldn't be treated badly, because of those two. We've had several other disagreements with them, sometimes over the smallest of things. Yesterday, Joey was walking down the hall, and he tripped on air. We all laughed at him, even Ryou. When he heard us laughing at him, he tried to start a fight in the middle of the hallway. That's a bit excessive if you ask me. We managed to get to class on time, luckily. Though, Joey was late again. That might be because he was in dreamland, but I wasn't the one who put him there. You'd have to ask Ryoko if you wanted to find that person.  
Battle City isn't for a few more months. Actually, Ishizu hasn't even shown up yet. I can't help but wonder if our presence will affect the outcome of it all.  
There's a dance coming up this weekend. All three of us are going. I'm not sure if we've yet convinced Ryou to come, though. I hope he comes.  
I keep feeling a strange presence around. I'm not quite sure what it is. With my abilities, I can usually sense if someone around me means any harm to me or to anyone. This is a bit different. I think it might be Ryou's Yami. I'll have to approach him eventually, but not yet. The plan calls for it. I'm just not sure how to go about it. I mean- ^ I looked up as Ryoko entered the room. I looked at my watch and cursed, slamming my journal shut. /Lets go. / I grabbed my purse and we left. We arrived at Kaiba-land only fifteen minutes late. That was good, since we had booked the duel stadium for a duel, starting in another fifteen minutes. We caught up with Ko and Ryou and walked around, waiting for our turn at the stadium. Finally, we were announced. We headed toward the stadium, but ran into Mokuba. I almost said hi to him, before I remembered that I 'didn't know him.' However, Ryou had met Mokuba before and introduced us. He showed us to our stadium, but asked to stay and watch us duel. We were all right with that, so he sat off to the side while we chose who would duel first. This was mainly for practice for Ryoko, and for Ko and I to get used to the holograms. That being said, it was very obvious that Koneko and I ended up dueling first. We've always enjoyed dueling each other, as Ryoko was still a bit new to the game. We had both agreed on the rules. Duelist kingdom, and we placed our specially backed cards into cardholders and discreetly exchanged cards, placing them in our pants pockets. We were then ready to begin.  
~~~~~ Some time later~~~~~ We all walked out of Kaiba-land, laughing at the ridiculous spectacle that we had just had the pleasure of witnessing. Joey had been on the DDR machine as we were about to leave, and I couldn't resist a little prank. (AN- Now, for those who know me, they would be very shocked that I hadn't done anything to anyone in this fic, yet.) As it is, I had with me a package of water balloons. I also had with me a bottle of neon orange paint. (AN- Again-those who know me, know that I bring prank supplies with me everywhere I go-just in case!) I had mysteriously disappeared from the rest of the group, and as they were looking for me, I had set up my prank.  
-----Flashback----- I quickly slipped through the crowd, and as everyone was looking up at Joey and Tea as they selected their song, I placed the now filled water balloon on the back of Joey's platform, after double-checking to see if anyone was watching. Then, I made a reappearance at my friends' side. Seconds later, there was a large explosion of neon orange, around the DDR machine. Koneko and Ryoko looked at me with amusement, but Ryou looked puzzled, until he figured out that it was me, by all the snickering that I was doing. Ryoko asked Koneko. I stopped snickering immediately. That was something that I really hated. Ever since my friend Ryoko had wrote this amazing fan fiction about Ronin Warriors, she called me that. She had given my character, Lyn, the nickname, because when she snickered she reminded everyone of a weasel. Since that, the nickname had stuck. Or, at least when I was in trouble with Ryoko and Koneko. / Shut up pigeon! / I hissed at Ryoko. That was the nickname her character, Robin had received. Koneko started giggling really hard. She had doubled over, and was clutching her stomach for support. Looking at her, all three of us sweat dropped. That only seemed to make her laugh harder. Ryou was the first of us to actually manage to pull himself out of the moment and ask her, "What is so funny?" Unfortunately, he asked this with a puzzled look upon his face, which made Koneko laugh so hard, that she started crying. After a moment, I had the presence of mind to look be hind me, only to see Joey and Tea walking towards us, with the most awesome expressions of rage on their faces. I made my face into an icy mask- one of my many talents. Just then, I heard Koneko stop laughing, in the background. It seemed she was over her brief period of amusement. She would stand with me, both her, and Ryoko. We had always been as close and closer than sisters. They would let me have my moment, as I wanted it. As they neared us, I took the chance to look them over, only to find that they had both gotten almost completely soaked with the neon orange paint. I spared a moment to internally cheer over my victory, but then they reached us. They stood there, looking at me. I figured that they had no proof, but were going with my dislike for Joey, and that someone in the crowd had probably identified me. Keeping my mask in place, I , very coldly, rose one of my eyebrows, in silent inquiry. Joey was, not surprisingly the first one to respond. It was also not surprising in the least, that he was very forceful in his interrogation, "Did you do this?!" / Now, Joey, what reasoning led your extremely small brain to such a difficult conclusion? Or did you pay someone to think it up for you? / He snarled, "Someone saw you near the stage, loser! You can't fool me! I know it was you!" / Where's your proof mutt? Besides, if I did it, why would I use orange. Everyone knows that I prefer blue. / I smirked in a vicious way. Joey growled, and almost jumped at me, but Tea restrained him, and said, "Joey, even if she did do it, we can't prove it. Besides, getting into a fight in Kaiba-land isn't one of your smartest ideas." \Later mutt!\ I looked in surprise at Koneko. Ever since Joey's initial disrespect of her height ( which I knew was a sore spot for her anyway ) she had become more and more aggressive in her insults. I didn't let it worry me much though. She was more than capable of taking Joey and Tristan out at the same time, especially since Ryoko and I had begun training her in our special styles of defense. Ryoko had a tendency to lean more toward hand-to-hand combat, while I preferred to fight with a bo in hand. We moved on outside, leaving two neon-orange figures in our wake.  
-----End Flashback----- "I can't believe that you did that, Kaori!" Ryou managed to get out, before a new wave of laughter escaped him. After a few minutes, we had regained the ability to speak without bursting out in laughter. /Well, even though I haven't had much chance to do anything lately, that doesn't mean that I'm about to give up all my pranks./ /Yeah. Like Ryoko having to stop loving a certain classmate of ours!/ Ryou looked at me questioningly, but before I could say a word, Ryoko slapped her hand over my mouth. I grinned behind her hand, and after mentally promising that her secret would stay secret, I pried it off. /Well, there's a dance coming up this weekend. Are we all going?/ I looked around at my friends, and after they all nodded, I continued. /Well, we'd better get home then. It's already seven. We all agreed and we then went our separate ways, knowing we'd see each other in the morning. When Ryoko and Koneko and I reached home, we were all tired, and retired to our rooms for the night. I got out my journal again. I considered finishing the other entry, but decided to leave it as it was. ^ Journal-  
I just pulled a great prank on the Peach Girl and the Mutt. I covered them with neon orange paint. I can't wait till this weekend. There is a school dance. I can cause more mayhem there. This trip has been worth it so far, but the real challenge hasn't even begun yet.  
Goodnight.  
Kaori ^ What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Can't get enough of it? If you like self insertions like mine, then look up my sister. She has this one really good fic up- It's the one that Ryoko is told to have wrote. Her pen name is soulful-gray, and even if you don't know anything about Ronin Warriors, this fic is awesome! Please read and Review! sasami_no_tenchi 


	3. chapterthreeglowing green goop!

Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to put this again but-if you think I own this- You need more help than my little sister Koneko, says I do. I do, however own Kaori, Koneko, and Ryoko. They are patterned off of my two sisters and myself. AN: If anyone is wondering, the mind-link is vital, later in the story. This is set before Ishisu comes to Domino City, and after the mess with Kaiba's VR machine. It will have spoilers, and it will go through the entire mess with Noah, though from a much different perspective. Also, Serenity's eye operation occurred much earlier in my fic. So-she's already had the operation, and she's finished recovering from it. ^ etc. ^-Kaori's Journal /"etc."/- Kaori mind link /etc./ - Kaori talking \"etc."\- Koneko mind link \etc.\- Koneko talking - Ryoko mind link - Ryoko talking "etc."- Everyone else talking Now-to the story!  
  
Three. Two. One. -Ring- The bell had finally sound! We were free! Thank the Goddess and all deities listening! I left my seat, and grabbing my school bag, I headed for the door. I stopped upon reaching the gate at the front of the school building. There, I dropped my bag, and leaned upon the cool brick of the gate. After a minute or so, I heard someone calling my name. "Kaori!" As I turned around, I mentally ran the voice through my memory. It had sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite recognize it. /Yeah? / "Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" I was surprised at the person standing before me, of all the people who would approach me now; she was one that I had least expected. The person before me was none other than Serenity Wheeler. I quickly regained my composure. It was still a bit of a shock to see her in my school. After Joey had paid for Serenity's operation, their mom had moved back into Domino City, at Serenity's insistence. That was when everyone found that Joey's dad had run away from him around five years ago. He had been living on his own for that long, pretending that his dad was still there. Joey had received a nice size bank account from his Grandmother, which his dad had been unaware of, and had been living off of it, though it was running low. The extra money from Serenity's operation-close to fifty thousand dollars-had been placed into that account. Now though, Joey lived with his mother, and they stood under an uneasy truce. Neither said much to the other, but both tolerated it. Soon after our discovery, Koneko had come to the idea to treat him nicer, to stop our pranks on him. I, along with Ryoko, had told her that though we thought that his father was a horrible man, if we were to do that, it would be to pity him. I had said that, /Pity never did anyone any good. / We had then agreed, that even though we wouldn't ever tease him about that, we would, however, continue to torment him in any and all possible ways. Though, we had all agreed that, like Yugi, Serenity was off limits with pranks. Soon after Joey had moved in with his mom, Serenity, who was a freshman to all us sophomores, had transferred to Domino High. I had seen her in the halls between classes before, though she had never approached me before. It was at this point that Ryoko, Koneko, and Ryou exited the building. They all had classes on the opposite side of the school, so it took them some time to push through the busy halls to reach the door. Koneko gave me a questioning glance when she noticed Serenity. I gave her a slight nod of the head, and then made a barely noticeable gesture toward the road beyond the gate. / Sure. Want to get something to drink? / "Yes. That would be nice." I turned around and grabbing my bag, gestured for her to go first. /How about that new café about a block from here? I think its called Cat's Cradle, unless you have to go somewhere? / "No. Joey's got detention today. I'm ok." She responded. It was no big surprise that Joey had taken to escorting her to all of her classes, even if he was late, himself. I didn't exactly want to get into an argument with him over me dragging his sister into one of my sinister plans. The last time he had accused me of dragging Yugi off into one of said sinister plans had been funny, but I had a feeling he wouldn't fall for the same line twice, especially if the monkey and the peach girl were nearby. Together they just might manage to gather enough brain cells to realize what I had said.  
-----Flashback----- I had been the one to draw short straw. That meant I had to keep Yugi away from Tristan, Joey, and Tea long enough for the others to spring the trap. I walked over and tapped Yugi on the shoulder. /Hey Yugi! Do you think I can talk to you for a minute? / I had plastered a fake mask of concern upon my face. He looked over to his friends to see that they were all absorbed in watching someone eat/eating. "Sure. Just a minute, guys." He replied. I found it horrible that out of all of them, only Serenity looked up and nodded at him and me. The others didn't even seem to hear me. Then I realized Serenity would get hit too if she remained where she was. /Serenity. Ryou wants to talk to you. He's over there. / I motioned over towards where Ryou was seated. He didn't usually participate in the pranks, but that was ok. She glanced down at Joey, who again hadn't noticed. She then nodded and stood up without saying a word and left the table, headed towards Ryou. I then motioned for Yugi to follow me over to a separate corner, far enough from where he had been. When we reached a table far enough away, I sat down. He chose to sit across from me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He questioned. / Are you going to the dance a week from now? / After he nodded, I continued. /Are you going with Tea? / He blinked in confusion. "No. Why?" / She's been bragging that you had already asked her for about a week now. I just thought that you ought to know. / I stood and headed away from him. "Wait!" he called. I paused. /Yes? / "Why did you tell me that? You could've ignored it and I wouldn't know the difference. No one had told me before this. You could've just laughed at me, and forgot about it. Why tell me?" I turned slightly, my experience shining in my crystal eyes, and he gasped. I didn't even blink. I knew what my eyes looked like at times when I let out my emotions. They were a crystal blue, that showed all the sadness, all the pain, and all the suffering I had gone through before I had met my friends. But then I blinked, and in that instant I hid almost all of my emotions. / She doesn't deserve to win your love, if she'll do it like that. By saying that you had asked her, no other girl would ask you. When that happened, she'd be the nicest best friend in the world, by volunteering to go with you. She'd do that often enough that you'd end up asking her yourself. Then she'd probably dump you, thus making her available. A girl who had dated the King of Games. She'd get popular off of that. I don't like that kind of people. / A cruel smirk formed on my face. /I really don't like that kind of people. / Just then, a loud shriek was heard, and I turned to see the commotion. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke had become covered in a slimy green substance. I almost laughed out loud as I remembered how my friends and I had made it. Joey was looking around, probably for the person who had slimed them. I grinned, as I thought about how Koneko was to have climbed up into the ceiling and lift a tile, to pour the slime through. They'd never find her now. I looked above their table. She had already closed the tile. "Yugi!" Joey had apparently been looking for him. He then spotted me standing next to Yugi, and lost it. "I can't believe you'd try to drag Yugi into one of your stupid pranks. You leave Yugi out of your sinister plan!" Joey snarled, having stepped between Yugi and me. Yugi was feebly trying to get Joey to calm down, so he could explain, but I shook my head sharply. /Big words, Mutt. Did the Monkey feed them to you? Oh wait; his brain isn't used any more than yours, my mistake. / I declared, gesturing to Tristan. I continued before he could respond. / One question, Mutt. Which one? / Then I quickly walked off, not giving him time to think it over.  
-----Flashback----- By this time, we had reached the café and had ordered our drinks. We sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Fortunately, the drinks came first. "One hot raspberry tea," she declared, placing it before me, "And one hot chocolate." She placed it before Serenity, who thanked her, before walking off. /Well? / "Oh! Sorry to make you wait." /That's ok, but what did you want to talk to me about? / "Well." she paused, "I know that you and my brother don't exactly get along, but I didn't know who else to ask, and even if you are mean to my brother, you're nice to almost everyone else. But-" /It's ok. I don't hate you for being related to that idiot. In fact, I think you're a very nice, very polite person. Never mind that I'm not. But you are. / She smiled, then asked, "I kind of would like to look nice for tonight's dance, but I don't have any idea what to wear. Do you think you could help me out?" I grinned wryly, / I'm not that great with fashion, but why don't we go to the mall and see what we can find? / She smiled brightly, "Thank you!" Soon after, we had finished our drinks and headed to the mall. We spent some time there, but we left a bit later. When we were finished at the mall, we headed to my house. Once there, we made a few last-minute adjustments. By this time it was around 7. Serenity had called her mom, and gotten permission to stay with us till the dance. The dance started at 8. I got myself ready, and Serenity and I watched as Ryoko and Koneko got ready. By seven thirty, everyone was ready to go.  
  
Like it? Good? Bad? Best you've ever had? Let me know! Review! 


End file.
